


When I'm With You

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: One shot. Drabble. Reggie proves how special Josie is to him. Disclaimer.





	When I'm With You

Josie saw him standing at her locker. Reggie. The jerky football captain. The guy who did his best to get on her nerves. And the crazy part was that she was finding herself looking forward to his cocky smirk. Or him wearing her cat ears. He was irritating. And so frustrating. And so….

  
Cuuuuute.

  
His dark jet black hair. His dimples. She couldn’t help it as much as she didn’t want to like him. As much as she thought he was this one dimensional person, he proved her wrong in so many ways. Staying to school late even when practice was over so he could drive her home. Letting her wear his jacket when she pretended not to have hers. She liked wearing it. She hit her head seeing those dark eyes come closer to her.

  
She was beautiful today. She was always beautiful. Her skin seemed to always glow. And her curly hair was always perfect. She was sassy. Opinionated. Intimidating to most but not to him. Waiting at her locker, he smiled when stood before him.

  
“Are you going to move out the way?” Her eyes were flirtatious. And he moved out the way. She licked her lips not knowing what he'd say when she'd ask.

“Logic and Sza are throwing this concert and I was wondering if….” He laughed pulling out two tickets. She was a mind reader.

  
As much as she didn’t want to admit it they were starting to think alike. She was so cute when she was speechless. Her eyes softened, looking from the tickets to him. Were those really...

  
“I was going to surprise you later today.” Her eyes glowed. “My dad knows some of the sound people. I kept begging him.” He blushed. She bit her lip, looking away. He grabbed her hand taking in shyness.

  
He would have never thought he could render her speechless. No sassy comeback. Only a gracious smile. But that was what made her Josie. She was this sweet person underneath her diva persona.

  
“You did that for me?” She whispered. “Reggie. I…” She was overwhelmed. “It. This is so sweet of you.” Her hug took him by surprise. And he breathe in her coconut shampoo. Slowly letting her go. He didn’t want to but they had to get to class soon.

  
“You sound shocked.” He said. It was like she wasn’t important to him. Her eyes were so innocent. And he took in her flawless ebony skin. Her cute nose. Those perfect lips.

  
“I just. Reggie Mantle doesn’t go out his ways for any girl.” She shrugged.

  
“Josie you aren’t any girl. You know how I feel about you.” She couldn’t deny it.  
When he said it, he couldn’t take it back. He didn't want to. “And I know how you feel about me too.” Josie definitely couldn’t deny that.

  
Or these jolts in her skin. Just his intense eyes made her burn. Her eyes held the answer to his question. Licking his lips, he leaned in. Gently kissing her. Memorizing the feel of her soft lips. She didn’t know he could be this soft. Or that she fit perfectly against him. He smiled into the kiss finally getting his girl.

  
Who cared about class. It could wait.


End file.
